La receta de Tamao
by Alkanet
Summary: El típico fic chorras de San Valentín U Tamao intenta preparar chocolate para Yoh, pero Konchi y Ponchi deciden gastarle una pequeña broma y sabotearle la receta...


****

LA RECETA DE TAMAO

__

Fanfic de San Valentín basado en "Shaman King"

por Ayne Greensleeves

Apenas había amanecido y los primeros rayos de sol acariciaban los tejados de las casas. Tamao estaba sentada en la puerta de la residencia Asakura y hojeaba un gastado librito que tenía entre las manos. 

Una voz chillona la sobresaltó de repente:

-¡¡¡TAMAAAAOOOOOOO!!! ¿Qué haces, qué haces, qué haces?

-¡Tamaaaaaoooooooo! ¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuéntanos! -irrumpió una segunda voz.

-¡Ponchi! ¡Konchi! ¡Qué susto me habéis dado! -suspiró la chica, tratando de esconder el libro-. ¡Silencio, vais a despertar a toda la casa!

-¿Qué tienes ahí? ¡Déjanos ver! -exigieron los traviesos espíritus.

-¡No, esperad! -Tamao trató de esquivarlos, pero Konchi y Ponchi se abalanzaron sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas y arrebatándole el librito-. ¡Parad! ¡Parad ya! Es... ay... es sólo un libro... de recetas... ¡ay!

-¿Recetas? -preguntó Konchi.

-¿Recetas? -repitió Ponchi-. Veamos... "Mil y una recetas de chocolate para San Valentín".

La cara de Tamao se puso tan rosada como su pelo.

-Bueno... yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, sus espíritus acompañantes se lanzaron de nuevo a sus brazos.

-¡¡¡Tamaaaaaoooooooooo!!! ¡Qué bien que te hayas acordado de nosotros en un día tan especiaaaaaal! ¡Nosotros también te queremoooooooos! * MUAC *

-¡Aaay! -exclamó la chica, tratando de zafarse de su abrazo-. ¡Basta, basta, me vais a llenar de babas! Bueno, en realidad yo... por supuesto que pensaba regalaros chocolate a vosotros también... pero yo quería... en realidad... quería hacer algo especial para... otra persona muy querida -y se tapó la cara con el libro. Ponchi y Konchi se miraron socarronamente.

-Je je je je... ya lo sabíamos... ¿verdad Konchi?

-Claro que sí, Ponchi... ¿quién te crees que somos?

Y ante la atónita mirada de Tamao, los dos espíritus sacaron de la nada una peluca rosa y unos auriculares como los que usaba siempre Yoh... y disfrazados con ellos, empezaron a imitar a su ama y al joven chamán:

-¡Señor Yoh! ¡Acepte este chocolate que he hecho para usted con todo mi corazón! -recitó Ponchi, vestido como Tamao e imitando la voz de la chica.

-¡Oh, gracias, Tamao! -contestó Konchi en el papel de Yoh-. ¡Yo también estoy colado por ti!

-¡Señor Yoh! ¡Seremos perdices y comeremos felices...! ¿O no era así esto?

* MUUUUUAC *

-¡Basta ya, por favoooooor! -gritó Tamao, colorada como un tomate y tirándoles el libro a la cabeza-. ¡No me lo hagáis aún más difícil! Además, no quiero herir los sentimientos de la señorita Anna...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció la rubia sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? ¿Cómo es que todavía no has empezado con tus tareas? -dijo fríamente.

-Ah... ¡buenos días, señorita Anna! -se apresuró a decir Tamao, azorada-. ¡Enseguida preparo el desayuno, no se preocupe! ¿Ya se ha levantado el señor Yoh?

-Sí, lo he puesto a entrenar en el patio trasero. Hasta que no acabe con su entrenamiento de esta mañana no podrá probar bocado, te lo advierto.

-S... sí.

Anna se alejó con paso altivo y Tamao, suspirando, se dirigió a la cocina.

-La señorita Anna se preocupa mucho por el señor Yoh...

-¡No te preocupes, Tamao! -exclamó Ponchi-. ¡Te ayudaremos a preparar el chocolate! 

-¿Vosotros? -replicó la chica-. ¿Estáis seguros? Sois capaces de coméroslo todo...

-¡No seas desconfiada! ¡Vamos, tú dedícate a tus tareas para no enfadar a la borde de Anna mientras nosotros buscamos los ingredientes!

-¡Debería daros vergüenza hablar así de la señorita Anna! -les reprendió Tamao, propinándoles un par de golpes en la cabeza-. Pero está bien, os dejo que me ayudéis sólo por esta vez... Yo empezaré a preparar el desayuno, vosotros solamente id buscando los ingredientes. Cuando acabe de preparar la comida para todos, haré el chocolate. Aún falta un rato para que el señor Yoh acabe su entrenamiento matutino, así que supongo que me dará tiempo... -dijo distraídamente, mientras trajinaba por la cocina-. ¡Ya sé! ¡Le daré el chocolate después del desayuno! Aunque no sé si seré capaz... -suspiró.

-Eh, Ponchi, Ponchi -cuchicheó Konchi-... ¿qué tal si le damos a este chocolate un toque picantito?

-Aaah, qué buena idea -susurró su compañero conteniendo la risa-. Me encantará ver la cara del señor Yoh cuando lo pruebe, va a ser la monda...

-Podríamos echarle un poco de sal... o pimienta...

-¡O las dos cosas! -y los dos gamberros, ufanos por su fechoría, continuaron mezclando ingredientes y manchando cuanto podían en la cocina.

-¡¿Pero qué hacéis?! -exclamó de pronto Tamao-. ¡Lo estáis dejando todo hecho un asco! Dejadlo ya, por favor, Anna se va a enfadar...

-¡No te preocupes, Tamao! -sonrieron ellos socarronamente-. ¡Nosotros ya te lo hemos preparado todo para que hagas el chocolate en un momento, no te preocupes por nada! -y desaparecieron.

-Pues vaya faena -suspiró la chica-. Ahora tendré que recoger todo esto... Pero al menos han sido tan amables de prepararme los ingredientes que necesito. ¡Ahora podré hacer un poco de chocolate de San Valentín para el señor Yoh!

Y entonando una alegre canción, Tamao se dedicó a ello con entusiasmo.

***

Más tarde...

-¡Uuuuuuf! ¡¡Estoy totalmente agotado! -suspiró Yoh-. Anna, la próxima vez ponme menos peso, por favor.

-De ninguna manera -replicó ésta con su voz átona-. Lo que tienes que hacer es aumentar el peso la próxima vez.

-¡Pero Anna! -gimió el chamán-... No creo que pudiera soportarlo...

-Ya sabes que no me conformaré con menos que ser la esposa del Rey Chamán -replicó su prometida, implacable.

-Señorita Anna, señor Yoh, el desayuno está listo -anunció Tamao.

-¡Muchas gracias, Tamao! Huele que alimenta -sonrió el chico-. Los otros todavía no se han levantado, pero sería una pena dejar que se enfriara, así que ¡vamos a comeeeeeeer!

El joven chamán empezó a comer con apetito, seguido por sus dos amigas. Anna masticaba con solemnidad, analizando críticamente la calidad de cada plato, mientras Tamao contemplaba a su joven maestro, preguntándose qué debía hacer. "¿Debo esperar a que la señorita Anna se haya marchado para no herir sus sentimientos? ¿O quizá no debería darle nunca este chocolate? Ay, no sé si seré capaz... ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímida? Pero el señor Yoh siempre ha estado conmigo incluso en los peores momentos... Su sonrisa despreocupada siempre me ha dado ánimos cuando más lo necesitaba... ¡¡¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él!!!"

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Estaba todo delicioso! -exclamó Yoh, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. ¡Estoy lleno! ¡Horo-Horo va a lamentar haberse perdido este festín!

-Hablando de Horo-Horo -dijo Anna, levantándose-... ya es hora de que vaya a despertar a todos los vagos y gorrones que viven en esta casa. A ver si se han creído que esto es un hotel con servicio de habitaciones... Me van a oír -y se alejó refunfuñando.

Tamao contempló a la sacerdotisa que se alejaba hasta que se hubo perdido de vista.

-Esto... señor Yoh...

-¿Sí?

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" pensó ruborizándose. Levantó la cabeza poco a poco. Yoh la miraba con esa sonrisa abierta y sincera que Tamao había visto tantas veces, durante su infancia como discípula de los Asakura, y que siempre le alegraba el corazón. "¡Ahora o nunca!"

-Yo... bueno... señor Yoh... ¡¡¡me gustaría que aceptara este regalo de San Valentín!!! -y le tendió el pastel de chocolate con forma de corazón que había preparado con ayuda de Konchi y Ponchi. Yoh abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿San Valentín?

-Bueno... sí... creo... creo que hoy es un día muy especial, y... el señor Yoh siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo... quería hacer algo para demostrárselo...

-¡Vaya! ¡No tenía ni idea de que era hoy! -exclamó el chico echándose a reír-. ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Tamao!

-De... de nada -musitó ella, cada vez más roja-. Por favor, pruébelo...

-Será un placer -sonrió Yoh. Dicho y hecho: cortó un pedazo de chocolate y se lo metió en la boca con decisión.

Estaba salado. Y picante. Espantoso. Los traviesos Konchi y Ponchi, que observaban la escena escondidos en un rincón, se estaban retorciendo de la risa. ¡Cómo molaba hacer trastadas a los humanos! ¡Esto no tenía precio! Yoh se puso un poco blanco, y luego azul... pero aguantó el trago estoicamente.  
-Es... está muy bueno -dijo, sonriendo a duras penas-. Gracias, Tamao.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó la chica, ilusionada.

-Así que San Valentín ¿eh? -la voz de Anna sobresaltó a la pareja, especialmente a Tamao-. Menuda tontería.

-Señorita Anna, yo... yo... le aseguro que no pretendía hacer nada a sus espaldas, en serio... es sólo que... quería... agradecer al señor Yoh todo lo que ha hecho por mí y...

-No te preocupes, no me importa - contestó la sacerdotisa, torciendo el gesto-. Es normal que las chicas en San Valentín regalen chocolate a sus mejores amigos. Claro que a mí esa fiesta siempre me ha parecido una estupidez. Pero para las niñas como tú, está bien.

-Gra... gracias.

-Déjame probar un poco -añadió Anna, tomando un pellizco del pastel.

-¡Espera, Anna! No... -empezó Yoh, pero demasiado tarde: su novia ya se lo había metido en la boca-. Lo intenté -musitó para sí.

Anna puso cara de asco inmediatamente, y con la diplomacia que la caracteriza, declaró:

-Esto es incomible. Tamao, has echado sal en lugar de azúcar. Y se te ha ido la mano con la pimienta. Es un asco.

-¿¿¿QUÉ??? -gritó la aprendiza, asustada. Estaba más roja que nunca y deseaba que se la tragara la tierra-. ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡¡¡Señor Yoh, le aseguro que no lo sabía!!! Yo... yo... lo he hecho con la mejor intención... ¡y el señor Yoh se lo ha comido sin decir nada! ¿Cómo podré disculparme?

-No pasa nada, Tamao -repuso Yoh sin darle importancia-. No tenía intención de mentirte, si no he dicho nada ha sido para no herir tus sentimientos, porque estoy seguro de que lo has hecho con la mejor intención. Sólo ha sido un pequeño error de nada, y no era cuestión de entristecerte por esa tontería.  
-Es demasiado bueno conmigo... -musitó la joven, a punto de llorar.

-Pues yo creo que no ha sido ningún error -replicó Anna, impasible.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Tamao.

-Anna, no seas tan dura... -empezó Yoh.

-No ha sido ningún error -continuó la sacerdotisa -porque creo que ya he descubierto a los autores de la fechoría. ¡Konchi! ¡Ponchi! ¡Salid de ahí ahora mismo! Ya sabéis que no podéis esconderos de mí. ¡Os voy a dar el escarmiento que os merecéis desde hace tiempo!

Los dos espíritus se personaron ante ella, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Nos han pillao, colega -comentó Ponchi.

-Nos van a dar más palos que a una estera vieja -añadió Konchi.

-¡Señorita Anna, tenga piedad! ¡Nosotros lo hemos hecho con buena intención!

-¡Sí, sólo queríamos divertirnos un poco!

-¡No puedo creer que me hayáis hecho esto! -declaró Tamao con voz firme-. ¡Sois un par de gamberros empedernidos!

-Unos delincuentes es lo que son -asintió Anna-. ¡Venid que os dé vuestro merecido!

-¡¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOO!!! -gritaron los fantasmas indefensos, mientras echaban a correr perseguidos por las dos chicas de la residencia Asakura.

***

Aún más tarde...

La casa estaba tranquila. Anna y Tamao habían puesto a Konchi y Ponchi a trabajar duramente, y habían pasado un rato en la cocina reparando el desastre. Yoh y los demás chamanes habían estado entrenando (y, por qué no decirlo, perdiendo un poco el tiempo cuando Anna no miraba) con el apoyo moral de Manta. 

Ya atardecía cuando Yoh salió del baño, imprescindible para relajarse tras un largo día de entrenamiento, y se encontró con Anna en el pasillo.

-¿Ya has terminado? -preguntó la chica.

-¡Sí! Me siento como nuevo, ahora a descansar -sonrió él.

-Tamao te ha preparado otro pastel -anunció ella con voz desapasionada-. Se sentía culpable por lo de antes. Lo he dejado en tu cuarto porque a ella le daba vergüenza volver a pedirte disculpas. Qué tonta... Hay que ver el trabajo que da esa idiotez de San Valentín.

-No tenía que haberse molestado -contestó Yoh, sorprendido-. Y me extraña que tú la hayas ayudado, si siempre estás repitiendo que no te van esas cursilerías.

-Y no me van -replicó Anna firmemente-. Pero ya que había que manchar la cocina, se aprovecha para hacerlo todo, que no estamos para desperdiciar. Aquí tienes esto también.

Y sin mediar otra palabra, señaló una caja de chocolate que había dejado en una mesita junto a la escalera, dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. En la caja se leía "Para el futuro Rey Chamán, de su futura esposa - Anna".

****

FIN 

__

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Este fanfic fue realizado especialmente para el "Concurso de Fanfics de San Valentín en 24 Horas" de Asuka's Heaven (_)__. Antes que nada, declarar tres cosas: _

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Shaman King Encima voy y lo hago sobre Tamao Tamamura, un personaje injustamente odiado por el 80% de los fans (aunque a mí me encanta... ¡apoyemos a Tamao!) Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de San Valentín, y tampoco he leído muchos sobre el tema, así que probablemente no será muy original (aunque para maquinarlo en la cola del paro y escribirlo en un par de horas no se puede pedir mucho más ^^U) 

Esto es lo más estúpido que he escrito nunca. Pero ha sido divertido ^_^ No apto para diabéticos o personas con problemas de caries. 


End file.
